Remember
by Star-Slut
Summary: Draco is hit with an ill-aimed memory spell, and when we wakes up in the Infirmary, he's got a completely new life to come to terms with. Drarry. Reuploaded and edited, so if you recognize this story, you probably read the first draft. This one is actually going somewhere! Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Draco gasped into consciousness, adrenaline pumping vigorously into his bloodstream. Blurred faces were only discernible because of the light shining behind them. He felt arms restraining him, holding him down. He struggled, but his movements all seemed to be in slow motion. His heart was racing and his head was spinning. He heard voices barely over the rushing of blood in his ears. His head was throbbing, he was in so much_ pain..._

Just then, he felt a firm hand in his. He gripped it tightly; it was the only thing his mind could make sense of. He let himself relax, squeezing his eyes together against the blinding light and the throbbing pain in his forehead. As he forced himself to calm his heart, the words being uttered started to make sense.

_"...been through a lot today, maybe..."_

_ "...no, I'm going to..."_

_ "...in his best interest..."_

_ "...staying, there's nothing..."_

"Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco groaned, still squeezing the hand in his. Then, a voice closer to his ear.

"Draco?" It was a desperate whisper, one Draco recognized...

He opened his eyes and blinked, trying to see through the haze of pain. A warm hand on his cheek.

"Draco, love, can you hear me?"

Draco squinted against the light, and before his eyes came swimming the image of a face...

He scrambled away from it, scooting back against the headboard and throwing the hand off of his face.

"Get off me, Potter!"

Harry stepped back instantly, confusion splattered on his face. Draco groaned again and brought his knees up to his chest. He pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes and grit his teeth.

"Mr. Potter, I really do think it best..." That was Madame Pomfrey.

"NO, I'm going to stay with him." Draco looked up in time to see Harry throw Pomfrey's hand off of his arm and take a step closer to him.

"Get out." Draco said dangerously. He hated showing weakness in front of his enemies.

"What?" Harry asked quietly.

"GET OUT!" Stars danced before Draco's eyes. He shouldn't be yelling with such a headache.

Draco felt a hand on the back of his neck, and one on his chest. He had swooned a bit, and Harry had caught him. He threw the hands off weakly.

"I don't NEED your help, Potter!" Harry pulled his hands away as if he had been burned, pain and confusion still in his eyes.

"Draco...?" The blond seethed at Harry.

The brunette suddenly turned to look at Pomfrey, who shook her head sadly.

"What's happened to him?" He asked, nearing the edge of tears.

"Potter..." Pomfrey had an uncharacteristically sympathetic expression on her wizened face. "I'm afraid he was most unfortunate to absorb one of Mr. Longbottom's..._ Special_... Memory charms... Full in the face."

Harry looked back at the blond tragically. Draco couldn't conceal the fear and confusion beneath his seething. Harry knelt suddenly beside Draco's bed.

"Draco..." He looked up at Draco, his green eyes brimming with tears. "Do you know who I am?" A look of disgust crossed the Slytherin's face.

"Of_ course_ I do. You're_ Saint Potter._ How could_ anyone_ forget you?"

Harry's jaw dropped and his eyes filled. Pomfrey seemed to see this as a perfect time to interrupt. She put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Potter, I think it'd be best if you retired to your dormitory."

Draco watched the other boy set his jaw, stand, wipe his tear-streaked cheeks, and leave without a word. He then turned clear blue eyes full of questions, to Madame Pomfrey.

"What exactly did this_ spell_ do to me?" He asked furiously. The woman sighed.

"We have yet to determine the extent of the damage, but it was merely a simple memory spell, gone awry."

"Like_ everything_ Longbottom does..."

"Yes, well..." Pomfrey gave an assenting chuckle. Draco was caught off guard by this moment of companionship with the woman. He sat up straighter against the headboard.

"So... Do you know_ anything_ about this spell?"

"Well, we know it has indeed meddled with your memory. You seem to not have any recollection of poor Mr. Potter..."

"What do you mean? I know who he his, he's your precious_ Chosen One_." Pomfrey arched one eyebrow.

"Indeed." Draco's eyebrows furrowed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Pomfrey gave him an unreadable expression before busying herself with clearing his bedside table of all manner of jars and potions.

"Madame Pomfrey,_ what does that mean?_" She paused with five bottles in her arms to look pityingly down at the boy.

"You've lost all memory of your..._ Relationship_... With Potter." Draco processed this, his already-pale face going even whiter, as the witch collected the rest of the potions into her apron and hurried away.

* * *

><p>Within minutes of the incident, the entire school was aware of what had happened to Draco and the repercussions. The whole of Slytherin house thought this would be the opportune time to strike out at the Chosen One for stealing their most esteemed member.<p>

"Hey, Potter, how's it feel to be single?"

"Chosen One! Hey, Chosen One! How's your boyfriend? Hah!"

"Oooh, look it's Harry Potter. The boy who lived, saved the Wizarding World, and then became a pouf! Look where it's got you!"

Harry had to hold his breath and fist his hands to keep from lashing out. Hermione and Ron could feel the tension radiating off their friend, and had to nearly run to keep up as he stormed through the hall of taunting. Finally, one taunt broke through.

"Hey Harry, does Draco remember your_ name_?"

The person who said it was Blaise Zabini. Harry whipped around and yelled loud enough for all the Slytherins to hear.

"Shut the FUCK UP, Zabini!" He ignored Hermione's soft protest of "Harry...!" and Ron's hands on his shoulders, restraining him. "Even if he didn't, I would still love him! Keep laughing, and keep up with your jibes, because you'll NEVER know love like I have."

Harry threw Ron's hands off and bolted the rest of the way down the hall before he could hear Blaise's response and be thrown even further into his blinding fury. He didn't stop until he was face-first on the Gryffindor commonroom couch with a pillow over his head.

He had left Hermione and Ron to catch up, and when they did, they entered as quietly as possible, not wanting to invoke the wrath of Harry Potter. Ron gestured helplessly at Harry's unmoving form, and Hermione, taking pity on Ron's awkward self, make a calming gesture as if to say "let me handle this." Ron smiled sadly, kissed her, and made his way up to the boy's dormitory.

Hermione hesitantly made her way to the couch, eventually sitting in front of Harry's knees. He didn't say anything.

"You know, Harry, his memory loss is probably just temporary."

"Heh. Yeah, thanks, Hermione." Came Harry's muffled reply. Hermione sighed and leaned forward on her knees, unsure of what to say. When Harry realized that she would not try again, he groaned and rolled over, throwing the pillow to the floor and sitting up to look at her.

"Maybe tomorrow you could... Bring him breakfast and try to talk to him?"

Harry considered this.

"Yeah, maybe."

He sat up and planted a grateful kiss on her temple, then stood and hauled himself to the boy's dormitory.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Draco was awoken by a clattering of silverware and a quiet oath. He opened his eyes to see a very nervous Harry Potter standing at his bedside, picking up a spoon and a fork from the ground. He stood again and replaced them on a tray of food on his bedside table, before he noticed Draco was watching him.<p>

"Draco! Hi, sorry about that. I just, um..." Harry swallowed.

"Get out." Draco said, sitting up slowly. Harry gave him a nervous glance before pushing up his glasses and starting again.

"Look, I understand why-"

"What do you want, Potter?" Harry wrung his hands as he thought of something to say.

"I brought you breakfast." He gestured to the haphazard tray of food. Draco narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Why?"

Harry's face fell, and his hands stilled.

"You really don't remember." It wasn't a question.

"Remember what?" Part of Draco was afraid of the answer, but the curiosity won out. Harry sat on the bed next to his, the ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Us. You never call me 'Potter' anymore..." Draco swallowed.

"So... What? Are we, like... Best mates now?" A light flush on Harry's cheeks told Draco he was wrong.

"Not quite."

Draco dropped his head back onto the headboard miserably.

"Bloody hell..." He heard a nervous chuckle escape the Gryffindor beside him.

"Um... The war ended. Voldemort's dead, and your... Do you remember anything of the war?"

Draco lifted his head again, curiosity kindled in his eyes, along with the fear that always accompanied the mention of the Dark Lord's name.

"Last thing I remember about it was..." His eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "It was still going on. He was living in Malfoy Manor, we were planning to..." Draco forcibly swallowed his next words.

"Yeah. I know. It happened. It didn't work." Harry smiled carefully, and looked down at his hands before continuing. "I... I killed Voldemort, Draco."

The Slytherin felt a shameful amount of relief at hearing those words. Green eyes lifted once again to his.

"And your father..."

Draco's stomach dropped.

"My father?" Pain crossed the brunette's features. He stood and made to reach out to him, but Draco shied away.

"Draco, I'm..." He let his hand drop awkwardly to his side. "I'm so sorry..."

"What. Happened. To my father."

"He..."

Fear and anxiety were rising in Draco's chest.

"TELL ME!" He lashed out.

"He's been sent to Azkaban!"

Harry slapped a hand over his mouth. Draco felt the full weight of the truth wash over him._ Father's in Azkaban?_

"You're lying." He said quietly.

"Draco, I'm so sorry..."

"You LIAR!" Draco swung his legs over the side of his bed, hardly even noticing the blanket that followed.

"Draco!"

He couldn't stop. He stood and pushed Harry back onto the bed, his blue-grey eyes wild.

"You're LYING TO ME! WHY!?"

"I'm_ not_-"

Harry was cut off by a swift, harsh slap on his cheek. It echoed through the hall, as did the sharp intake of breath that accompanied it. Blood pooled under the skin, in the shape of Draco's elegant hand.

Both boys remained motionless, their panting the only sound, for a moment. Draco was shocked at himself, but his pride wouldn't allow him to show regret for it. Harry was the one to break the silence.

The Gryffindor shut his jaw and stood. Draco took a step back to put space between them, but Harry faced him directly and stepped forwards, forcing Draco back. However, ever the Slytherin, he would not sit or put himself below the filthy half-blood. He was the taller of them, and he intended to utilize that.

In all honesty, the penetrating gaze coming from those brilliant green eyes almost buckled his knees.

"Draco, I am** sorry** about your father." He said fiercely. His words ghosted over Draco's lips. Harry had not left any space between them, and Draco almost choked on the loathing in his throat. "But sooner or later you will remember that** I love you**."

Draco was stunned. His jaw fell slack. He was taken off-guard by these vulnerable words of intimacy. Harry glanced at Draco's open mouth, which he immediately snapped shut. Green eyes turned back up to his pale eyes.

"And sooner or later, you will remember that you love me, too."

Draco couldn't think of a witty retort, let alone force his mouth around it. His instincts told him to take advantage of this weakness, but he was currently unable to. His inner-Slytherin was still awestruck at the sudden confession of love.

He watched the boy leave in silence.

_Bloody hell, Draco, what have you gotten yourself into?_

* * *

><p>"It just takes time, mate. I'm sure he'll come around." Ron offered a sympathetic smile. It was about as open as he got with his feelings. Harry smiled sadly back.<p>

"I hope so. He just... He looks at me, and..." Harry looked down at his hands, unable to speak around the lump forming in his throat.

Hermione sighed and rubbed Harry's back affectionately.

"Just give him a week or so, Harry. If you made him fall in love with you once, you can do it again."

Harry lifted his eyes to Hermione's, and saw the lack of conviction in them. He smiled and spoke the words they were all thinking.

"But what if I can't?"

Hermione hugged Harry's head to her neck as the dam broke. Ron dropped his gaze awkwardly.

**AN: Yes, I'm resubmitting this story. I edited some of it and expanded it, so if you liked the original, you might like this better! Stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

Madame Pomfrey's presence was announced by her staccato footfalls against the stone floor of the infirmary, and Draco was pulled out of his reverie.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, seeing as you aren't showing any memory loss pertaining to your lessons, you will be resuming them immediately. I've a note for your professors."

"What, really?"

She raised her eyebrows, lifting her nurse's hat in a comical way.

"Oh, yes, Mr. Malfoy. In fact, you're late for lunch."

"Finally." He muttered under his breath.

"Indeed." Madame Pomfrey agreed a bit too heartily.

* * *

><p>Draco stepped hesitantly into the bustling Great Hall. He easily spotted Harry, just in time to see the Granger girl whisper something to him, and then the Magnificent Trio all turned to look at him.<p>

Draco dropped his gaze coldly and quickly made his way to the Slytherin table, studiously ignoring the empty spot next to Harry.

"Oh, sitting with your own kind again?" Pansy's taunt turned several heads in Draco's direction. He locked eyes with her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, that's right, memory's gone." Several snickers rang through the crowd. She tried to lift herself from her seat elegantly, but Draco couldn't help his sneer. He saw right through her, as he always had. She sat directly across from him, a wicked smile playing at her lips.

"So...? Have you finally come to your senses?"

"Don't know what you're on about." Draco dropped his gaze dismissively to his food as he picked at it.

"Draco..." She was desperate for his attention. She leaned over the table to try to insert herself – or her cleavage – into Draco's line of site. Pathetic. "You_ never_ sit with us anymore."

"Well, I'm not sitting with_ him_!" He didn't lift his eyes.

Blaise Zabini thought this a good time to lean in Draco's direction, upper lip curled in disgust, and say,

"You're not exactly_ welcome_ anymore, Malfoy!" All the other onlookers turned their gaze to him. He sat up defensively. "Well, he's not! Not after the things he's done with that... That..._ Potter!_ Even_ if_ he can't remember them!" The audience turned their gaze back to Draco as if the ball were in his court. Their expressions seemed to say_ 'fair point'..._

"Fine." Draco stood with his food, stuffed a roll in his mouth, and swaggered back to the infirmary. Surely he could spend lunch there...

He didn't even notice green eyes trained on his retreating figure.

* * *

><p>The class right after lunch was, unfortunately, a class Draco shared with Harry. Thankfully, Draco would have to look over his shoulder to see that mess of brown hair. He wasn't inescapably in his vision.<p>

Draco tried to pay attention as Professor Slughorn counted out some kind of leaves and dropped them into a frothing cauldron. His voice droned on and on about the properties of this or that potion... Draco couldn't make himself concentrate.

To his horror, he realized the thing that called for his attention was the boy over his right shoulder. He_ would not_ look. If Potter saw him looking, it would only be a_ bit_ worse than being seen by the other Slytherins in the classroom.

Draco waited until they were assigned in-class reading from their potions book. Surely Harry's inescapable green eyes would be gracing the_ book_ with their attentions...

Draco slowly looked around the quiet room at all the hunched figures, making sure no one was watching, before he finally swiveled his head enough to see the object of his curiosity.

As it turned out, he had no reason to fear the Gryffindor would see him, for he was fast asleep in the crook of his arm. Once again, Draco was caught off-guard by this vulnerability. The brunette looked so... Peaceful. He wasn't drooling, he wasn't snoring. Draco found it difficult to find anything repulsive in his reposed form, aside from his ever-unruly mess of hair. His back rose and fell softly with his breathing.

Unfortunately, Marcus Flint, seated behind Harry, noticed Draco was staring before he did. He lifted his upper lip away from his repulsive teeth in a sneer, and Draco quickly turned forward, disgust and embarrassment staining his features.

* * *

><p>Draco faced this kind of animosity from his fellow Slytherins for the rest of the day. By the time dinner had rolled around, he was as prickly as a porcupine. He ate in the infirmary again.<p>

At the end of a trying day, Draco sought comfort in the Slytherin commonroom. As he looked back on this later that evening, he should have went directly up to his dormitory, instead of lingering by the fire. If only he had done that, he could have remained ignorant...

All it took was one phrase.

"Ahh, sleeping in your own bed tonight?"

He immediately felt bile rising in the back of his throat. This was followed in quick succession by rage. He stood, rounded on the source of the voice, aimed his wand, and no sooner had he thought of the smirking boy in a full body-bind, than said boy had gone rigid and fallen to the floor.

A few girls screamed. Some other boys gathered to see if he was alright. Draco didn't stick around to find out.

* * *

><p>Draco felt entirely out of place the next day. He had yesterday, but now it was really sinking in. None of the Slytherins wanted him, and<em> he<em> didn't want any of the Gryffindors. He was caught between worlds, and growing increasingly uneasy.

Voldemort was dead. His father was in Azkaban. But he still had questions.

Where was his mother? Was she alright? What about Aunt Bellatrix? Who all had died in the war?

If Draco tried very hard to be honest with himself, he knew there was only one person he felt he could ask these questions. However, he was loathe to seek him out.

Eventually, concern for his mother's welfare won out. Finding Harry wasn't the difficult part. The difficult part was building up the courage to ask him.

It was pitiful of him, standing there, shifting his weight as he peeked like an urchin through the library bookshelves, at the last person he wanted to speak to, and the only person he wanted to speak to. He blamed this on his house. Slytherin had never had "bravery" attributed to it. However, the image of his mother was insistent behind his eyelids.

And so, with a quivering step that showed false bravado, he approached the reclined figure. Those green eyes lifted from his book, and Draco halted.

"Potter."

"Draco." Harry put the book down and uncrossed his leg. Draco cleared his throat.

"Can I have a word?"

"Of course."

Harry gestured to the open seat across from him. However, a crowd had gathered of mostly Slytherins, and they were all watching with amused anticipation.

"In private?" Draco uttered through clenched teeth.

"Certainly." Harry's civility seemed forced as he stood and instead gestured to a corridor. A few catcalls emitted from the crowd, and Draco ducked his head as he made to follow Harry's suggestion. Harry, however, rounded on them.

"Don't you ever get bored?"

It was such an honest question. Draco watched with amusement as all the taunting faces sobered. Harry then turned to follow Draco.

They ended up at a far corner of the library, in the light of a tall window. There were two luxuriously upholstered chairs, which appeared as though they had never been used. Draco daintily swept the dust from his chair before sitting down. Harry chuckled quietly.

"So... What was it you wanted?"

"Well... I just..." Draco didn't know what to say. He was tongue-tied. A very strange thing to happen to him. There was nobody watching, no pressure to be rude to this boy, no staring audience. "I wanted to know... About my mother."

"Your mother, I believe, is safely at home. You write to her every so often, and she writes back. She misses you, but she's still... Reeling, a bit."

_Reeling from the fact that her son is a pouf, no doubt._

Draco's jaw clenched. Harry studied him cautiously.

"I suppose you are, too."

Draco warred with his cowardice to ask his next question. He just had to know.

"Am I a virgin?" He looked at his hands as he said this, unable to meet the green eyes probing his reactions. There was silence for a moment as Harry gauged Draco's emotional stability. His answer came carefully.

"No."

Draco watched his hands curl into fists.

"Unless you're defining it mentally. According to your memories, I'd think you are. And your opinion of yourself is the only one that matters." Draco looked at Harry incredulously. Could he actually believe that?

As Draco looked at the brunette, he truly_ saw_ him. He saw the circles under his eyes, the pain in them, the way he sat so uneasily. His hands were fisted, too, as if it were a necessity to keep them off Draco. He swallowed dryly.

"I don't remember being a pouf."

Harry winced at the term. Draco wanted to look away from the pain so obvious on his face, but he found he was trapped in those green eyes. He couldn't look away if he wanted to.

"No, I suppose not."

Harry shifted in his seat.

"You... Were dating that Weaselette, weren't you?"

Harry winced again.

"Ginny. Yeah, I... I was."

Draco cleared his throat. He could feel the uneasiness in the air.

"What happened?"

Harry smiled weakly.

"Guess."

Draco felt his cheeks warm. He hastily decided to redirect the conversation.

"What about my aunt?"

Harry's face fell.

"Bellatrix?" His voice took on an unfriendly tone. "She died in the war."

Draco took a moment to let this sink in before continuing.

"Who else died?"

"From their side? Voldemort."

Draco winced involuntarily at the name, but his mind loudly noted that Harry had said "their," not "your." He decided not to comment on it. Instead, he addressed the name. Surely Harry knew what kind of effect if had on Draco.

"Could you not...?"

"Nope. One of the things you'll just have to get used to." Draco grimaced, and attempted again to look away. He still could not.

Just then, something crossed Draco's mind. A hole in his memory.

"Oh, God... Dumbledore, did I...?"

"No! No, you... You didn't."

Draco's heart was racing. Professor McGonagall now sat in the Headmaster's – Headmistress's – chair.

"But he is...?"

"Yes. Dumbledore is dead."

"Who...?"

"Snape."

Draco clenched his jaw and nodded. That meant he had been to weak. He didn't have the strength to do it.

But now, in retrospect, Draco realized he never wanted to kill Dumbledore. He wanted his father's approval, he wanted to keep his family's reputation intact, and he wanted to keep his life, but all the things threatening those had been eliminated. Or sent to Azkaban...

_Oh._

Draco got a glimpse into the possibility of being on the good side. He suddenly had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He could feel those green eyes studying him, but his world was spiraling around him, changing. It was a perspective shift.

There_ was_ no bad side anymore. No Dark Lord. No one to fear. He was at Hogwarts. He was** with**_ Harry Potter,_ the savior of the wizarding world. In every sense of the word, apparently. No more war. And here he was, the boy who vanquished the Dark Lord. The boy who had lost so much, and kept on fighting for the things that remained. The boy who had reached out to an ostracized Slytherin, an ex-Death Eater. The boy who had_ fallen in love_ with an ostracized Slytherin,_ and_ an ex-Death Eater. A relative to the Blacks.

Draco's world shattered.

Draco had never truly hated the boy. It was an appearance he had to keep up, and after a while, it just became habit. But now, with no pressure from his father to uphold his family name, and no Dark Lord breathing down his neck, he could clearly examine his heart. If he were honest with himself, he... Admired Harry. He had only ever been brave, and honest, loving, kind to the pariahs, he stood up for what was_ right_.

Draco had been raised to believe certain things, like only purebloods should deserve to learn magic, and for the large portion of his life, he believed it. His mother and father, the supreme authorities of his life, had raised him this way. Who was he to doubt it?

But now, with neither of them instructing his every move, he could think freely. He could decide things for himself.

It was terrifying.

Draco found himself hyperventilating, and when he could no longer stand the silent, patient scrutiny of the Gryffindor, he muttered some excuse about needing to go do something or other, an apology, and ran out of the library. Harry didn't say a word.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco's mind reeled for a solid week. He avoided Harry as much as possible, and spent an ungodly amount of time alone, simply thinking. He would examine his feelings (something that did not come naturally to him) and contemplate Harry's character, weigh the pros and cons of being in a relationship with him.

And he would watch Harry. He saw how the golden trio interacted, the rough sort of love they all shared, how they would hang all over each other in the corridor and on the Quidditch field. Completely undignified, but Draco couldn't help but feel a sliver of jealousy. He had never been roughly touched with kindness. His mother would decorously adjust his ties, fix his hair, and his_ father_...

Harry was gracious and allowed Draco his space. He would not talk to the blond, or pursue conversation, but he would smile at him, and make eye contact with him across classrooms.

It was maddening.

Draco was positive he wasn't a p-_ gay_. He didn't look at blokes. Then again, he wasn't really one to join in when all his mates were checking out a girl's body.

He remembered dating Pansy for a while, but that could hardly count into his soul searching. It was very forced, and he merely went out with her because she was THE pureblood Slytherin girl. And she was very easy. She had practically thrown herself at Draco's feet. He hardly knew what to do with what she offered him.

And so the relationship had ended. And then the war really started happening. Everything became so_ real_, and relationships had no part to play. Everything was life or death. Those were dark times.

The things Draco noticed a lot were things like when he was walking down a corridor alone, and a group of Slytherins came up behind him, beside their coldness and avoidance, they didn't bully him. Nobody had pushed him up against a wall, or called him a fag... God forbid. It made him wonder why. It was severely uncharacteristic of his house.

Another idiosyncrasy of seemingly all the Gryffindors was that they would all smile at him. They would graciously step out of his way in corridors, they would do ridiculously kind things. Like pulling out his chairs for him. Or offering him their notes if he had lost any memory of the lesson. It was... Unsettling.

More than anything, Draco wished everything would return to normal. He wished he was still in the_ in_-crowd of Slytherins, snickering at all the first years. He wished he could go back to hating Harry. However, no matter how hard he tried, he could not find it within himself to hate the boy.

And so, finally, after nearly eight days, Draco approached Harry with fresh questions.

"Potter!"

He ran to catch up with him as he walked with his companions in the corridor. They all immediately turned towards his voice. Harry gave Hermione and Ron a reassuring look, and they continued on holding hands.

"Hey, Draco." He smiled warmly at him.

"Um..." Suddenly, in the net of his green eyes, Draco scrambled to remember what he wanted to say. "I..." Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Walk with me?"

The corridor wasn't all that crowded, so Draco complied.

"I just... I've noticed a few things that... I... Don't understand."

"Such as?"

Draco noticed Harry's hand start to reach for his, and then stop. It made his stomach tighten uncomfortably.

"Um... Nobody has... Well..." He mimed pushing someone, mildly tongue-tied. "I wouldn't say_ bullied_ me, but... Laid hands on me."

"Well, I should hope so."

Draco saw Harry make eye contact defensively with everyone who looked at them as they continued strolling down the hall.

"Why? I assume that phase has happened... Hasn't it?"

Harry looked into Draco's eyes, sorrow swimming in that ridiculously disabling green.

"Yes, it has." He looked away.

"Well...?"

Harry remained silent.

"What happened? Something must have happened because it seems like nobody dares lay a finger on me."

Harry smiled at a memory Draco no longer had. He noticed the brunette had locked his hands behind his back.

"Blaise Zabini."

"Oh..."

"He... And a few other Slytherins... Found you alone in a corridor... And..." His jaw clenched.

"And they thought to teach me a lesson?" Draco said tightly.

"I suppose."

Draco's fists tightened in humiliation for something he could not remember.

"And what happened?"

Harry looked up at Draco and paused in the corridor. Draco suddenly realized without looking around that there was no one else there._ Oh dear..._

"I swooped in and saved the day." Harry smiled weakly. Something flickered in Draco's memory.

"Just like you..."

"Always do."

Harry's face sobered.

"You remember that?"

Draco's eyebrows furrowed, and he fought the lump threatening to form in his throat.

"I... I don't know..."

Harry smiled hopefully and stepped towards Draco. He compensated by stepping back, but the stone wall stopped him abruptly. He was cornered, and he couldn't get air fast enough.

"Draco..."

Harry put himself uncomfortably close to Draco, like the time in the infirmary. Every time Draco drew in a breath, his chest touched Harry's. He was already in a state of panic...

Harry's eyes were so sad, with just a small flicker of hope in them.

"Draco, I miss you... So_ much_..." His green eyes brimmed with tears, and he brought his hands up to either side of Draco's face. The blond's hands pressed flat against the wall as he pushed to distance himself. Harry, however, seemed not to notice. Draco now grappled for any loathing he could muster for this boy, struggling to remember all the reasons why he had. At best, he was clinging blindly to a familiarity he could no longer identify with.

Those damn green eyes turned their attention to Draco's slightly parted, panting lips. Draco couldn't move. He felt something deep,_ deep_ inside him that wanted to reach out to this boy, to close the gap between their mouths, to taste him...

This part of him was terrifying.

It wasn't until Harry's eyes shut and he pressed his body flush against Draco's that he sought escape by looking to the ceiling, narrowly avoiding Harry's impending kiss. He closed his eyes and a small whimper escaped his lips as his head rested against the wall. The brunette gave a sigh and leaned his face into the crook of Draco's neck, his hands coming to rest on Draco's hips.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..." He breathed hotly against Draco's neck.

Draco felt so vulnerable, he didn't like it. His hands fisted and splayed, unable to push away the warm body on his. He didn't like this at all, no he_ didn't_. Not one part of him liked this, his hands_ only_ wanted to touch him to push him away, not to press him closer, not to comfort him, and he didn't have_ any desire_ whatsoever to lift the boy's face to his and-

_Christ..._

Draco swallowed dryly, and his bobbing adam's apple caught the brunette's attention. He drew his open lips up the side of his neck, and let out a stuttering breath against the pale skin. Draco's toes curled.

"I miss you..." He whispered in Draco's ear. Then, he stepped back. The blond declined his head to look at the miserable figure before him. Harry smiled sadly, tears in his eyes, swallowed, and then left.

Draco fought to control his racing heart, but in his mind, he was breaking apart. He slid down against the wall as unbidden tears surged forth.

* * *

><p>"He remembered a bit."<p>

"Well, that's fantastic!" Harry looked at Ron, his eyes still wet. "Isn't it...?" Ron looked at Hermione for confirmation. Harry sighed.

"He remembered something he used to say... But he still doesn't remember me." Harry leaned his head down over his knees, his hands over his eyes. He sniffed.

"It just... Gets harder and harder, every day. I... Pushed him a little too far today."

"How d'you mean?" Hermione took Ron's hand as she sat next to him on the floor.

"I mean once you guys left, we walked, and then the corridor was empty, and he remembered a little bit, and... Fuck, I'm such a_ twat_..."

Ron cleared his throat awkwardly. Harry felt a hand on his knee and he looked up.

"Harry... It_ will_ get easier." Hermione did that eyebrow thing that she does when she emphasizes things. It was familiar and nice. Harry laid his hand over hers gratefully, and smiled through the tears.

"I hope so." She smiled sympathetically. "I'm just... Afraid that I scared him off, y'know? He had gotten better, he was_ talking_ to me, and I just had to cock it all up..."

"He'll come 'round, mate." Ron offered. Harry looked at him, at the awkwardness on his face. Ron really didn't know what to say, or do. His feminine side had been heartily suppressed from birth, and the result was an emotionally awkward teenager.

Harry found this ridiculously comical. He laughed suddenly, probably more from weariness and crying than from the situation, but then Hermione's bubbling giggle joined his. Ron just looked confused. Harry willingly dissolved into easy peals of laughter.

* * *

><p>The next day, Harry was especially careful around Draco. He would look away before the blond could see he had been staring. He would only look up if Draco was staring, in which case the brunette would smile apologetically and the blond would flush and look away quickly. Though it made Harry sad, it was endearing.<p>

Of course, Draco did not approach Harry again. He would know better than to do that now. Harry sighed and looked back down at his notes. Or lack thereof...

Neville had apologized effusively several times, to both Harry and Draco, though with more hesitancy to Draco. Harry would reassure him that he forgave Neville, but Draco would just glare. It was not in his nature to say the word "forgive."

Harry waited a few days before approaching Draco tentatively. He just HAD to do something. Draco had been eating in the library recently, and Harry had the Marauder's Map, so he knew where to find him. It wasn't difficult.

"Draco?"

The blond looked up from his meal. Harry sat opposite him, very carefully, watching for any red flags.

"What is it, Potter?" The usual venom was drained from Draco's voice, but Harry still found it unnerving for him to be calling him by his surname.

"Um... I was just going to suggest you... Sit... With me... For lunch."

There was an awkward silence.

"I'm fine here in the library, thanks."

"Could have fooled me." Harry smiled, and Draco almost did, too. Harry saw this as a small success. "Come on, you don't know how welcome you are."

"No, I suppose I don't..."

Harry gave him a helpless look.

"Please, Draco."

The blond looked at him uncomfortably for a few moments while weighing his options. Then, he sighed and cleared his throat.

"Well, since my own house doesn't want me anymore..." He said resentfully. This was enough for Harry, who gave him a brilliant smile.

It was like coaxing a nervous cat out of a cage, but eventually Harry got Draco to sit next to him at the Gryffindor table, despite all the whispers and stares.

"Hey, Draco." Hermione gave him a warm smile, as did Ron, though he remained silent, mouth full of food. The sneaky, small smile Hermione gave Harry did not go unnoticed by Draco, but he bit his tongue.

They ate in silence, a stupid grin on Harry's face. Draco rolled his eyes when he saw it, and Ron choked on his food. Harry had been right, it was an oddly warm atmosphere. Seamus came over at one point.

"Oy, Malfoy, have you got your Potions essay finished?" Draco looked up in surprise.

"Um... Yeah, I do."

"Great. Can I see it?"

"Hah! No."

A broad smile spread across Seamus's face.

"Good to see you're still yourself."

Draco snorted delicately.

"You won't be taking advantage of me just because I've lost some memory, Finnigan."

"Oh, yeah?" A friendly sort of challenge passed between them. "Remember when you lost that bet and you had to say 'cock' as loud as you could in Snape's class? Oh, I suppose not." Seamus chuckled wickedly at the memory, as did a few others at the table.

Draco's face sobered instantly, and he looked to Harry. The brunette was pressing his lips together to keep from smiling, and he wouldn't look up at Draco. He just shook his head.

Draco narrowed his eyes at Seamus. He took his wand out under the table and cast a nasty little jinx in Seamus's direction, one which prevented him from standing successfully without falling.

"Get out of here, Finnigan. You're not wanted." Seamus grinned and stood to leave, thinking he had won. He immediately fell backwards out of the bench. The whole table erupted in laughter. Draco, despite how uncomfortable he was at this table, felt a smile playing at his lips as he returned to his meal.

Ron seemed to think it a good idea to lean across the table and ruffle his blond hair. Other Gryffindors gathered, hitting him on the back and saying things like 'welcome back,' and 'good on you, mate.'

Draco angrily fixed his hair, but could not honestly bring himself to hate any of them for presuming to touch him. In fact... He felt a sort of warmth in his core that he had never felt around his fellow Slytherins.

When he was with his group of Slytherin friends, there was a sort of silent superiority, a cold respect amongst one another. But here and now, at the Gryffindor table, it was boisterous friendship, warm acceptance... Nothing at all like Slytherin. Or Malfoy Manor, for that matter.

It was... Nice.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that day, Draco felt no qualms about sitting at the Gryffindor table for dinner. Harry gave him a radiant smile as he dropped into the seat next to him. Supper ensued in the same way.

"My God, Weasley, do you_ ever_ stop eating?" Draco said in disgust. The boy in question paused mid-stuff, fingers to his lips, and smiled around his mouthful of assorted food.

"That's what_ I_ keep saying. Ronald!" Hermione gave him a disapproving look, but it was laced with tenderness, and a sort of adoration which made Draco's stomach tighten. Harry smiled at his two friends.

Harry stayed after all his friends had left, and Draco could tell that he wanted to say something to him, so he waited with him. He was delicately picking at a slice of chocolate cake when Harry cleared his throat.

"Um... Draco?"

Draco looked up at him.

"Yes?"

The brunette seemed very uncomfortable.

"You've been... Sleeping in Slytherin, I suppose?"

Draco's stomach did a flip. He had a feeling this was going to come up sooner or later...

"I have." He looked back down at his cake. He heard the other boy swallow.

"And I... Can't imagine it's a very welcoming atmosphere?"

"Not really..."

"And you're... Probably having the nightmares again..."

Draco looked up sharply at Harry. He had never told anyone that.

Harry looked apologetically back at him.

"I know. You yawn all the time in class, you have shadows under your eyes... I know the signs."

Draco rubbed his eyes self-consciously.

"It's nothing I can't deal with. I've had them all my life."

"Not when you're with me."

Draco studied Harry cautiously. There were shadows under his green eyes as well. Maybe he wasn't the only one with insomnia.

"Do_ you_ have nightmares?" He asked quietly. Harry smiled weakly, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Yes."

"About what?" Draco felt confusion knitting his faint eyebrows together.

"Maybe I'll tell you sometime." Draco nodded, understanding how difficult it was to talk about.

Harry pushed his glasses up before continuing.

"So...?"

"So...?"

Harry sighed, then seemed to brace himself.

"WouldyouliketospendthenightinGryffindor?" It all came out in a rush, and Draco realized that he wasn't the only one in foreign territory. He indulged in a quiet chuckle.

"Sorry, what was that?"

Harry glared at him.

"Don't be a git." He pinched the blond's arm.

"Ow! Alright, alright!"

They both laughed.

"So that's a yes?" Draco sobered as realization hit, regarding what he was about to agree to. Suddenly, he was fucking terrified.

"I… I guess, since nobody wants me in Slytherin anymore…"

Harry smiled and offered Draco his hand and stood. Draco accepted it and stood with him.

* * *

><p>"What about our first kiss?"<p>

Harry smiled fondly.

"Ah... It was really painful. Neither one of us knew what we were doing. I grabbed you by the shirt and slammed our lips together. My front teeth hurt for weeks. But... It was... Nice. In a sort of competitive way. You walked away with probably seven... No... Eight hickeys, and a bleeding lip." Draco chuckled.

"I didn't know you could get rough."

Harry snorted.

"There's a lot you don't know about me."

Draco's fingers stilled in Harry's, and he turned his gaze from the fire of the Gryffindor commonroom to the fire in the Gryffindor's eyes. Something tightened in Draco's stomach.

"I hope I bloodied and bruised you enough in return?"

"Oh, definitely. I had hand-shaped bruises all over me for weeks."

Draco forced a laugh.

"Sounds like me." He turned his gaze back to the fire. A much safer option. Harry hummed in assent. Draco's fingers resumed twining in and out of Harry's fingers. It was companionable silence.

"Draco, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Do you... Do you trust me?"

Draco turned again to look at Harry.

"Please answer honestly. I need to know."

Draco contemplated this. Did he? It was not in his breeding to trust anyone that wasn't family. However, he couldn't think of any reason to not trust Harry. He hadn't done anything that would give Draco cause not to. Nothing that he could remember, however.

Did he trust Harry?

"I... I want to."

Harry gave an understanding nod.

But...

"I'm... Afraid." Draco found it profoundly easier to be honest with Harry. His whisper earned him a soft smile from the brunette. He lifted his hand to Draco's cheek and stroked his thumb across his cheekbone.

"I know."

Draco swallowed. He wasn't use to feeling so vulnerable. Nobody had ever been so intimate with him. But he wasn't sure he didn't like it.

Then, an idea crossed Draco's mind that would put him more at ease.

"Could I... Try something?"

Harry dropped his hand.

"Of course."

"Would you mind if..."

Draco fished a small vial out of his satchel, and looked down at it speculatively.

"What is it?"

"Veritaserum."

"Oh."

Draco's hand tightened on the small vial, and he was about to give up on the idea and shove it back into his satchel when Harry's hand firmly wrapped around it.

"If... If that's what you need."

Draco looked up at Harry apologetically. He didn't look away as the veritaserum was slipped out of his grip by warm fingers. Harry carefully uncapped it and up-ended it into his mouth. Draco watched with fascination.

It really was veritaserum. Harry hadn't even checked to make sure it wasn't poison. He trusted Draco, completely. And putting himself in a position where he had to answer truthfully...

Draco watched as Harry's adam's apple bobbed. He coughed once and handed the empty vial back to Draco.

"Okay. Ask away."

Draco shifted, pulling his right leg up onto the couch so he could face the brunette, who mimicked his actions.

"Did I trust you before I lost my memory?"

"Yes."

"Totally and completely?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever hurt me?"

Harry winced.

"Yes."

Draco looked down at their hands.

"Have I ever hurt you?"

"Yes."

"Do you love me?"

Draco looked up at the confusion on Harry's face.

"You know I do."

"Just wanted to make sure." He studied Harry's face, a slight smile playing at his lips. "And I wanted to hear you say it." Harry smiled.

"I love you, Draco Malfoy." The blond flushed at Harry's sincerity and looked down at their hands. He knew he wasn't lying, and he still couldn't believe it.

"Why?" He asked quietly, still not looking at Harry. The Gryffindor paused to word his phrase correctly.

"Because… You're a good person at your core. And once I got to know how you respond to different things, you're not so unpredictable. You're stronger than you know, kinder than you want to admit, and you've turned out to be one of the bravest people I know. You keep me grounded, you give me something to look forward to. You're the light at the end of my tunnel."

Draco did look up at Harry now.

"Do I make your nightmares go away?" Harry nodded. "And have you been having them again since I… Lost my memory?" A frown formed between Harry's brows, and he looked down and nodded.

Draco suddenly felt guilty for letting Harry sleep alone. If his nightmares were anything like his, he didn't wish that on anybody. Not even his former nemesis.

"How long have we been dating?"

"Coming up on half a year." Draco nodded. "Wait, does that mean we're still dating?"

The blonde considered this.

"Well, we never officially broke up." He saw hope light up in Harry's eyes. "So I guess we are."

Harry lifted Draco's hand to his lips and kissed it.

"I'm sorry about… The other day."

"Forget about it. I was just freaking out."

"No, it wasn't right of me to push you like that. I know it's your decision to come around when you want. Or not at all."

"Are you scared?" Draco asked quietly.

"Yes. I'm bloody terrified you might still change your mind… And I'll lose you for good. I don't want things to go back to the way they were." Harry shifted closer to the Slytherin and pulled his feet up onto the couch.

"Neither do I." Draco confessed. He looked up at Harry, and realized how close they were. He could see Harry's scar through his fringe, the pores on his face, the emerald of his eyes. It was when he was noticing the color of the other boy's eyes that they flicked down to Draco's lips.

He noticed dimly that no revulsion rose in him at the close proximity of this other boy. Harry's slightly parted lips silently asked permission to close the space between their mouths, and Draco found he didn't pull away.

Harry slowly leaned in and kissed Draco full on the burning lips, gently, carefully. He felt a shock go down his spine and into his extremities. Harry's slight stubble against Draco's chin wasn't distracting. The flavor of the Gryffindor's lips was earthy somehow, and so much softer than he had expected. His mind went silent and he was fully aware of all five of his senses.

He was acutely aware of Harry leaning into him, of his nose on Draco's cheek, of his glasses pressing against him, of his brunette hair tickling his forehead, of his warm breath on his face. He wanted to reach out somehow, to reciprocate, to touch him. He had never had such an intimate kiss.

Unfortunately, just then, Ron and Hermione came down the hall into the commonroom, laughing about something, and stumbled across the two just in time to see them pull apart hastily.

"Oh… Sorry, we were just leaving." Hermione said, and tugged Ron toward the stairs. Ron gave Harry two thumbs-up just before they were out of sight again.

Draco groaned and doubled over to hide his burning face. Harry chuckled and rubbed Draco's back.

"Don't worry about them. They're harmless. Besides, we've already gone through the coming-out horrors. You just forgot about it."

The blond was so overwhelmed with emotions he didn't understand that he began to cry.

"Draco?" Harry asked in alarm.

"I'm sorry, I'm just…" Draco sat up and dug the heels of his hands into his eyes. "This is just a lot to take in." He sniffed and wouldn't look at Harry.

"Don't apologize, this _is_ a lot to take in. Take your time."

"There's so much I don't understand, and it's not fucking fair!"

Harry gathered the blond head into his arms and held him against his chest. Draco let him, relaxing (surprisingly) in the brunette's arms. A few deep breaths later, he sat up and wiped his cheeks.

"Do you want to go to bed?" Draco nodded.

"Where?"

"Um… Where would you like to sleep? My bed is kinda small, but we can fit if we… Er…"

"Am I allowed up in the dorms?"

"Of course. Everyone knows we're together. Nobody's gonna tell Harry Potter that he can't have sleepovers with his git of a boyfriend." He grinned, and Draco elbowed him. The mood lightened, much to Harry's relief. "Where do you want to sleep?"

"I guess… Your bed is as good as any. Can we close the curtains though? Your dorms do have curtains around the beds, right?"

"Yes, we do. And yes we can."

"Okay." Harry stood and offered him his hand. He led Draco up from the couch, to the stairs, and up them to his dorm.

* * *

><p>Ron wasn't in his bed, and everyone else was asleep. Draco guessed which bed was Harry's right away. His bedside table was cluttered with books and opened letters, quills, candles, and all manner of items. Despite the butterflies in his stomach, Draco found Harry's untidiness amusing and a bit… Endearing.<p>

Harry sat on his bed and began to disrobe silently. Draco watched, frozen, as the brunette pulled his jumper over his head and began unbuttoning his shirt. When he realized he was staring, he blushed and turned to follow suit. He shed his jumper and loosened his tie. Harry slipped his shoes and socks off, and Draco did the same, studiously ignoring the Gryffindor.

When his fingers found the top button of his shirt, he froze. Surely Harry had seen his scars before, but that didn't make him feel any less vulnerable as he wondered what Harry would think of him when he saw.

The brunette in question finished stripping down to his boxers before Draco, and scooted up to his back.

"You don't have take it off if you don't want to." He whispered in the blonde's ear. Draco took a steadying breath and forced his fingers to work. After a few seconds fumbling with the tiny buttons, Harry reached around him and began to undo them with sure hands. Draco let him, and pinched the bridge of his nose. He closed his eyes and focused on calming his racing heart. How could this boy claim to love him when his shame was so publicly displayed on his skin?

Harry reached the last button and let his fingertips trail back up Draco's torso to pull his shirt off his shoulders and cast it on the floor. The Gryffindor planted gentle kisses on his bared shoulders and neck in an attempt to calm him.

"I don't know why I'm so nervous. You've seen, haven't you?"

"Yes. I've counted each one, and I've kissed each one, and I love you still."

Draco's eyes watered again and hot tears spilled onto his lap. He felt Harry lean back and begin to trace his scars with his fingers.

"Your father had to right to do this to you. But look at you now. You are so much more than your past." The Gryffindor wrapped his arms around Draco's torso and his fingers unerringly found the scars on his chest and stomach. "And I had no right to do this to you." Harry rested his forehead on the nape of Draco's neck. "I'm… So sorry, Draco. I'll never be able to undo what I did." The blonde felt Harry's hot tears drip down his spine, and his heart leapt into his throat.

He stood, faced Harry, and looked down at the scars Harry's sectumsempra had left. He shakingly undid his trousers and dropped them to observe the scars on his legs. He was riddled. Harry looked at what he had done, tears slipping from his eyes.

"I've done far worse to you than you've done to me." He crawled into Harry's bed and let down the ruby and gold curtains around it. Harry watched him sadly, and wiped his eyes. "If I'm more than my past, you are more than your past."

Then, Draco swallowed and leaned in and pressed his lips to Harry's. He tasted the other boy's tears, and felt him return the kiss with force. This time, when his mind went silent, he felt Harry's knees against his, felt him lean up onto them so he was higher than Draco. Their bare chests barely brushed but Draco was hyper-aware of it. He was also very aware of his blossoming erection.

Harry eased him onto his back and kissed his neck. As he made his way to Draco's chest, he kissed each scar and whispered "I'm sorry" between each kiss, until he was down to his navel. He kissed just under his navel and looked up at his face to assess his reaction.

Draco felt him glance up and couldn't help but look down uneasily at Harry. The sight of him with his face so near his groin and his back arching his ass into the air was disarming to say the least, and his head spun.

"You don't want this." Harry noted quietly.

"I just… I'm not sure how much more I can handle. I've already had an emotional breakdown today."

"I completely understand." Harry sat up, pulling Draco's knees up and kissing them. "Let's go to sleep. You look like you could use it."

Draco's head flopped back onto the pillow gratefully. Harry climbed up to lay beside him, and for the first time Draco could remember, he slept peacefully throughout the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco woke on his back, with a mess of tangled brown hair resting on his chest, and a pair of legs entangled with his. He smiled weakly at the situation in general before leaning his head up and planting a kiss on the head on his chest.

The warm mass on his body groaned sleepily and stretched, spreading its tanned limbs over him. Draco chuckled as the limbs went limp on him once again, pinning him down.

"Morning, Scarhead."

"Mmmmorning." Harry gave a sort of laugh that turned into a yawn, and he snuggled closer to Draco's chest. The sheets were nowhere to be seen, but for the time being, Draco didn't mind.

Harry turned his face up to look at Draco blearily, and Draco smiled.

"Morning." Harry said a little more coherently. He kissed the blond once and reached over him to their bedside table. He came away with his glasses, which he clumsily pushed onto his face.

Draco sat up awkwardly, his mind still reeling from the situation.

_I've just spent the night with Harry bloody Potter. What would father say?_ He chuckled to himself.

"What?" Harry asked as he sat next to Draco against the headboard.

"Just thinking what my father's reaction would be to this situation."

"Oh, bloody hell..." Harry pulled his knees up and covered his face in his hands in horror.

"Yeah, I know." Draco chuckled again.

"Your father scares the shit out of me sometimes. So does your mum."

"Does she really?"

"Hah!" Harry raised his head to look at Draco. "You should've been there the day she found out. She sent_ two_ howlers."

"She_ what_?" An amused smile lit up the blond's face.

"Yeah. It was terrifying."

They both laughed.

"Guess we should be getting up, then." He suggested.

"Yeah." Draco rubbed his eyes and bent over the side of the bed to fetch his trousers. This woke up Finnigan on their other side.

"Hey hey, didn't take you long, did it?" He said blearily, an amused expression mingling with his mild coherency. Draco flushed and displayed a very rude gesture with his hand just outside the curtain. Seamus chuckled and yawned.

"God, he's just got to be so fucking crass about everything... Gryffindors..." Draco muttered as his cheeks flamed.

"Hey, he's just playing around." Harry tried to still Draco's hands as he furiously forced his trousers onto himself.

"Yeah, well, he doesn't have to be such a dick about everything."

"Draco." Harry's strong hands seized the blond's wrists, but he wasn't going down easily. Harry ended up pinning him to the bed and straddling him. The brunette chuckled at his resistance.

"Get_ off_ of me, Potter!"

Harry was immediately sobered. Draco realized why soon after, and stopped struggling. Green eyes gazed sadly down into clear eyes.

"I'm... I'm sorry..._ Harry_."

"No, it's fine. You just forgot." Harry sat up, releasing his wrists. Draco propped himself up on his elbows.

"Harry." The brunette met Draco's imploring eyes. He honestly didn't know what to say, but somehow the words found their way out of his lips. "Kiss me."

He watched a smile blossom on Harry's face before he leaned forward and complied.

Draco almost forgot about Seamus completely before...

"Come off it, you two, you can't go at it all day." He was standing now, mockingly pulling a shirt on. Harry groaned and pulled back.

"Watch this." He said to Draco, a wicked gleam in his eyes that the Slytherin had never seen before.

Harry sat up, leaned through the curtain, seized Seamus by the front of his shirt, and pulled him onto his own bed. Before the boy could even gather his wits enough to protest, Harry was straddling him, still holding onto the front of his shirt.

"Want in on some of the action?" Harry whispered with his face as close to Seamus's as he dared.

Draco had never seen anyone so terrified before.

"Bloody hell!" Finnigan scooted back and off the bed to escape Harry, and fell onto the floor. Draco and Harry erupted in laughter.

"Christ!" Ron awoke with a start as Seamus continued scooting back onto_ his_ bed. "What's going on?"

Their laughter rang through the entire dorm room. Ron realized what had happened and joined in the laughter. Everyone else woke up and crowded to see what had happened.

Harry gleefully retold the story with exaggerated detail to all the grinning faces, and as Draco watched him, he felt the stirrings of an emotion in him that he couldn't place. It would have scared him had the room not been filled with laughter and a very pale, very stricken Seamus Finnigan.

* * *

><p>After that, Draco became increasingly more comfortable with Gryffindors in general. His relationship with Harry also became much more physical. They would laugh and push each other around, just like a couple of mates, but there was an underlying atmosphere of trust and lust and... Draco didn't know what. If he had to put a name to it, he'd say he was almost... Possessive of Harry.<p>

He often found himself watching Harry idly, and only looking away when he glanced over. It was a very new phenomenon for Draco to be so obsessed with someone. He wanted to know Harry inside and out, better than anyone else knew him. After all, Harry knew_ him_ better than anyone else did. He also had started to feel the stirrings of trust in him. He_ wanted_ to trust Harry, because he was so new at being gay. He didn't know any of the ropes, he didn't know how to interact with Gryffindors, and he wanted to trust Harry to help him and not to mock him when he cocked things up. Simply wanting to trust him was a small victory for Draco.

However, Draco still struggled with being between worlds. He still felt the need to be with Slytherins, but he knew how they would receive him if he did. Whenever Harry caught Draco glancing towards the Slytherin table or watching people from his house walking down the halls, he would take the boy's hand tight in his.

A few nights later, after the Gryffindor eighth-year boys had grown accustomed to Draco spending the night once again, Draco was waiting for Harry in the Gryffindor commonroom. Harry had been with Ron and Hermione for a few hours, and that was fine with Draco, he just needed to be alone with his thoughts.

Harry hadn't made any more moves on Draco. He figured he was waiting for him to make the next move. He was contemplating just how to do that, because he had come to terms with the fact that yes, he did want to pursue a relationship with Harry Potter. What a strange twist of fate.

When Harry eventually showed up with Ron and Hermione, Draco was leaning over the fireplace. Harry bid good night to his friends and went to his other half.

"Hey." Draco said. Harry placed a chaste kiss on Draco's lips.

"Hey. Is something wrong?" Draco chuckled at how easily he seemed to read his moods.

"What's wrong is that I'm a bloody chicken."

"How so?" Harry sat on the couch and patted the seat next to him invitingly. Draco accepted his offer and sat beside him. He took a deep breath and leaned on his elbows over his lap.

"I'm… Trying to catch up to reality, and I feel like it's running so far ahead of me that I don't even know what I want." Harry was silent as he waited for Draco to continue. The blonde turned his blue-grey eyes to look at the brunette. "Could we go somewhere… More private?"

"Sure. Let me just go get something from my room and I'll be right down. I know exactly where we can go."

Draco sat with his elbows on his knees, gazing into the fire as he waited for Harry to return. When he finally did, he had some kind of robe in his hand.

"This is going to explain so much for you." He donned the cloak and was suddenly completely invisible. Draco's jaw dropped.

"Bastard!" Was the first word that came out of his mouth. He heard Harry's chuckle behind him, and whipped around to look for the source of the sound.

Suddenly, Harry's face came into view not an inch from Draco's, and he kissed him as he draped the cloak around both of them.

"Come with me."

* * *

><p>Harry led them to the Room of Requirement, and through the door into a room with only a bed and a window and a fireplace.<p>

Draco walked into the room, and Harry pulled the cloak off and closed the door behind them. Draco swallowed.

"So, what's on your mind?" Harry went to the bed, sat, and began to take his shoes off. Draco went to the window and looked out into the night.

"I… Can't really grasp this situation, even though I have all the proof right before my eyes. It's frustrating. You say you love me, and I think you mean it, but then I think, how could you mean it? Me being who I am, and you being… Well, the Boy Who Lived."

"You don't think you're worthy of my love." Draco didn't turn to look, he just gritted his teeth.

"I couldn't list my transgressions if you let me speak forever." Draco said quietly, more to himself. He looked down at his wrist where his Dark Mark used to be. He scowled at it.

"You think I'm a better person than I am. Do you think I judge you for the things you've done?"

"Everyone else does."

"Fuck everyone else! Hey…" Harry went to Draco's side and looked up into his eyes. "My life hasn't been a walk in the park either, and I've had to make some really difficult decisions. I've lost almost everyone, but I will fight to keep what's left." He took Draco's face in his hands and they locked eyes. "I will fight to keep you." He said softly.

"But why?" Draco asked, uncomprehending. Harry sighed, dropped his hands, and began undoing the buttons of his shirt.

"I'm going to show you something I normally keep hidden. Something I've never shown anyone but you. And since you don't remember, I'm going to show you again." He shed his shirt, took a deep breath, and turned to face his back toward Draco. Harry lifted his wand to aim at his back and whispered, "Finite incantatem."

Draco watched as scars just like his appeared on Harry's skin. Childhood abuse. Draco lifted his hand to feel the raised marks.

"Your father punished you when you were bad. My uncle punished me for fun. I have a few bones that never set right because my aunt and uncle wouldn't take me to the hospital after he beat me. They raised me in a cupboard under the stairs, and resented my existence. They wouldn't feed me for days at a time. I didn't believe the rumors about me until I first encountered magic."

Harry turned to look at the blonde.

"I died to kill the part of Voldemort that lived inside me from when I was a baby. I had him in my head constantly. My nightmares used to be… So much worse." Harry took Draco's hands and led him away from the window, toward the bed. "Everyone in the wizarding world expected me to be this hero, everyone had something to say, I was held to a certain standard from the time I was _eleven_. I learned a little more about the huge responsibility I had every year. I never asked to be the Chosen One. Frankly, it's been more trouble than it has been good. So many people have died so that I could fulfill my purpose. People who should still be here."

Draco heard his own internal monologue echoed in the Gryffindor's words. They sat on the side of the bed, the light of the fireplace illuminating the room.

"Do you see now? Draco, I love you because you are _just like me._" Draco shook his head, unable to come up with anything to say. "Yeah, you chose the wrong side, but how could you not? Your life and the lives of your parents were at stake. You chose the path that you thought would protect those you loved for the longest time. Even though it was hell. Even though Voldemort saddled you with a great responsibility that you didn't deserve. Remember the Astronomy Tower? I was there. You couldn't do it, and it's not because you aren't brave. It's not because you're weak." Draco was crying when he looked up at Harry. "It's because you are _good_, right down to your bones."

The dam broke. Draco felt it, and fought the sobs rising in his throat, but when they finally forced their way out of his mouth, they just sounded strangled. Harry held him tightly. Draco wept openly for as long as he needed to, and Harry let him.

He felt shame for showing such vulnerability in front of anyone else, but because it was _Harry_, Draco could let it all out. All the years he had kept it in, all of it came pouring out, and it felt _amazing._

"I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you, everything hateful I've ever said. I've suffered no less than I deserved." Draco said between sobs.

"Shhh, beloved." Harry kissed the top of Draco's head. "You're forgiven even before you ask."

"You're just… So good at this, and I… I have no idea what I'm doing."

"You're doing exactly what you need to do. Let everything out. I couldn't love you less." Harry rocked him gently and held him tightly. "I am so proud of you, Draco."

When Draco's sobs finally dwindled into the occasional sniff, he sat up to look at Harry. He knew his eyes were red and puffy, and his hair was fucked up, but Harry gave him the biggest smile.

As he looked into the Gryffindor's familiar green eyes, lit up by the moonlight and the firelight and by his smile, he felt something fall into place in his gut. Like a missing puzzle piece finding its spot. Everything suddenly made perfect sense.

"I love you." He confessed suddenly, because he was so sure. It felt right in his mouth, it sounded right in his ears, he didn't regret it as soon as he had said it. So he said it again. "I love you, Harry."

Harry's eyes welled up now, and he kissed his snotty, teary-eyed Slytherin.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Harry woke to the sun shining through the solitary window, and the fire still smoking. He smiled sleepily and snuggled closer to the warm body next to his. Draco was on his side, facing the brunette. He was close enough that Harry didn't need his glasses to see the soft rise and fall of his pale chest, the peaceful expression on his face. He lifted a hand to delicately push a strand of blonde hair off his lover's forehead. A soft smile tugged at the corner of Draco's mouth.

"It's rude to stare." He muttered sleepily.

"It's rude to be as beautiful as you." Draco opened one eye to look at Harry. "How am I supposed to get anything done when I could be looking at you?" Draco snorted and yawned, which turned into a stretch. Harry admired the pale, muscular length of his lover, and then checked his watch.

"What time is it?" Draco asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Shit. It's bloody 10 AM!"

Both boys scrambled out of bed, into their clothes, and to their classes.

* * *

><p>For Harry, everything was getting back to normal. Draco at his side, the other Slytherins minding their own business, and his grades as average as ever.<p>

For Draco, everything was just beginning to make sense. Harry Potter was actually quite an alright bloke, he had a makeshift family that he'd never experienced before, and nobody seemed to think of him as a villain anymore. After all, if the Chosen One fell in love with him, there had to be SOME redeeming qualities about him.

Harry's words echoed through his head almost constantly. _I love you because you are just like me._ Was he like Harry? Was Harry like him? Were they as similar as Harry seemed to think?

Sure they both had abusive childhoods, unfair responsibilities, and people they would do anything to protect. But would they make the same choices in the same situations? He wished he had his memories back. He wished he knew Harry as well as Harry seemed to know him. It bugged him that he was at a disadvantage of sorts. Harry knew what sex with Draco was like, but Draco didn't know what sex with Harry was like. He didn't know his likes and dislikes, his favorite sweets, his secret desires. And yet Harry seemed to know everything there was to know about Draco.

He decided to make a trip to the Headmistress's office to ask for guidance.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. How can I help you?" McGonagall's sweet old voice sounded once Draco stepped into her office.

"Hi, Headmistress. Um… I just had a few questions. Well… A lot of questions, but I won't ask them all."

"Of course, any way I can help." She offered him the seat across from her desk. Dumbledore's portrait behind her was empty. He sat and sighed.

"I'm sure you know about my… Predicament."

"Yes, Madame Pomfrey told me. Unfortunate, that."

"Is there any way to reverse the spell? Or trigger the memories to come back?"

"Oh, there are plenty of possibilities. But it would be much easier if we knew exactly what Longbottom cast. Are you interested in trying to regain your lost memories?"

"Yes. Very much so."

"Then perhaps I shall call Mr. Longbottom out of his class and ask him personally."

"Would you?"

"Certainly." McGonagall enchanted a small excuse note to find Neville's current professor, and he walked through the door not five minutes later, sweating nervously. "Ah, Mr. Longbottom. Come, we just have a few questions for you."

"Oh, uh… Sure." Neville came to sit beside Draco in another chair that had appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"I'd like to know exactly what spell you cast on me so we can figure out how to undo it."

"My sparring partner ducked! I swear I didn't do it on purpose!"

"Just give us a general gist of what you incanted, Mr. Longbottom." McGonagall intoned.

"Um… Well, I was reading out of a spell book, but I-I don't think I said it right. It was a form of obliviate, but it was supposed to cure someone of madness."

"Ah, obliviate amente."

"Oh, that's how you say it? I'm pretty sure I said amante…"

"That would be the problem. Learn your enchantments well, Mr. Longbottom, so as to ensure we avoid this nature of problem in the future. Yes?"

"Yes, Headmistress." Neville bowed his head apologetically.

"You may return to class, Mr. Longbottom."

"Thank you. I'm _really_ sorry, Draco." The blonde in question inclined his head in assent, and Neville stood to leave.

"Neville!" Draco called out right before the Gryffindor left the room. They both turned to face each other. "I… Forgive you." He tested the words out on his tongue. Neville looked shocked, and then alarmed, and then relieved. He actually smiled.

"Thanks, mate." Draco smiled awkwardly back as Neville left. When he turned back to McGonagall, she was arching an eyebrow at him over the top of her glasses.

"What? I don't want people walking on eggshells around me." The Headmistress smiled, but didn't say anything further on the subject.

"I'll do some research into how to reverse this specific spell, and I'll get back to you when I find either a solution or an obstacle. How does that sound?"

"Great. Um, one more thing, Headmistress."

"Yes?"

"Do you think Harry's affection is wasted on me?" She knew him better than he did, he was sure. She seemed to consider this.

"I think Harry's affection is wasted on anyone who does not appreciate what it means to be adored by the savior of the world." Draco looked at his lap as he turned her words around in his head.

"Thanks." He stood and turned to leave. However, since he was trying out saying what he was feeling, he paused and turned one last time. "McGonagall?" She raised her eyes from whatever she had resumed working on. "I'm sorry for being such a twat." Her eye twinkled and she smiled warmly at him.

* * *

><p>The rest of Draco's classes passed in a haze. He was contemplating what McGonagall had said, what Harry had said, what <em>he<em> had said to Neville. He wasn't lying. He didn't blame Longbottom for his aim, and he didn't believe McGonagall deserved the shit he'd put her through in his schooling. It was just what his peers expected of him.

But the more he thought about it, the more he thought _'my peers can go fuck themselves.'_ He never felt like he could be vulnerable around other Slytherins, because of his name, because of who his father was, because of his economic status. And being vulnerable around Harry was like relaxing after a lifetime of being tense. Harry didn't mock him or judge him when he bared his soul. He _loved_ Draco.

For a long time, Draco thought nobody would ever love him except for his mother. And even her love was a cold love, a tough love. She would sneak him food when his father sent him to bed without food, she would pick out his ties for important occasions, and she risked her life to save his! But Harry's love was warm and sincere and so solid, he felt like he could just reach out and touch it if he wanted. His mother's love was always just outside of his reach, never tangible enough.

That night, he walked up to the top of the astronomy tower for the first time since… The last time. He looked out over the Black Lake, breathed in the night air, and thought. Was he unable to kill Dumbledore because he was weak? Or was he just too good, as Harry thought? He wanted so badly to live up to Harry's perception of him, but Harry saw something in him that Draco had never been able to see. Where he saw cowardice, Harry saw strength. Where he saw shortcomings, Harry saw talent. Where he saw scars, Harry saw proof of his survival. And he _loved _him.

Harry eventually found him.

"This is the last place I'd thought to look for you." Harry approached Draco and looked out in the same direction. "Want to talk?"

"I went to McGonagall's office today."

"Oh?"

"We figured out what spell Longbottom cast on me, and she's gonna look into a counter spell."

"That's fantastic! So you decided you want your memories back?"

"I wish I knew you as well as you know me. It's… Frustrating." Draco turned to lean against the balcony wall. "The only memories I have of you are bad ones. Breaking your nose… The bathroom… The Manor…"

"Don't think about that. We'll just have to make new memories."

"How?" Draco asked hopelessly. Harry thought.

"Why did you come up here? Surely this place holds bad memories for you."

"I… Don't know. I feel like I'm never done apologizing."

"Well, why don't we make some better memories here? Remember that night when you came up here, and I found you…" Harry took Draco's hand and assumed a ballroom position. "…and we danced under the moonlight?" He smiled up at Draco, and he couldn't help but return it. They were swaying, almost dancing. Draco reluctantly played along.

"And then I dipped you…" He dipped Harry as he said this, and they both chuckled. "And then I kissed you." Harry's laughter quietened as Draco leaned down just a bit more and connected their lips.

When they finally broke apart and stood, Draco's heart was a bit lighter than it had been.

**AN: Airen Desu, this is a work in progress! Be sure to follow the story so you're notified when I update! ^^**


End file.
